Big Time Resort
by ButterflySister
Summary: Squeal to Big Time Cruise! The boy and girls are back and they are going to a ski resort! Will Logan and Kendall get back together with Valarie and Sophia or will they stay with Jo and Camille!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky : YukkiKaname and BigTimeKitty**

**Author's note: We only own our characters Ella, Sophia, Danielle, and Valaire and Valarie and Sophia's bfs. Me YukkiKaname and Bigtimekitty teamed up to bring a fun entertaining story for our readers**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt**

* * *

The morning shone brightly in the boys rooms as they woke up and groggily walked to the living room for some homemade pancakes, bacon and eggs and some milk and orange juice Mama Knight had made for them all they were not looking forward today well Logan and Kendall weren't because today was the day they meet up with Griffin's four girls again.

Danielle and Ella has visited the boys for the past two weeks and chilled with them. Once they finished they left to Rocque Records. Once they got there the girls were sitting waiting for them as Danielle and Ella ran and jumped in James and Carlos's arms. Sophia and Valarie instantly looked at the ground when they saw them walking into the room.

"Okay dogs and girls to the recording studio now," Gustavo said. They got out and walked into the big studio as they started singing and dancing with each girl. "Wow Gustavo someone sounds flat," Valarie said. "Oh like your flat chest," Kendall said. The boys laughed as Valarie and Sophia grew angry. "You take that back!" Valarie yelled. Kendall thought about it. "No," Kendall said.

Valarie went to slap Kendall but he grabbed her hand than her other hand. "Don't even try it don't think I will let you slap me ever again!" Kendall said. "DOGS! CATS! KNOCK IT OFF AND GET TO WORK!" Gustavo shouted. They all stopped their bickering and started to sing again once they finished singing Jo and Camille had stopped in and hugged Logan and Kendall.

"Well, Well look who waltz in the double sluts" Valarie said. Camille and Jo looked at them. "Really where oh wait it's you two," Camille said. Valarie shoved Camille and Jo soon grabbed Valarie and flipped her over onto the floor. "Don't touch our sister!" Ella yelled. Ella and Danielle didn't like how Val and Sophia treated the boys but they would protect their sisters.

"Okay enough why don't you all just leave we are done here," Kendall said. The boys walked out of the studio with Jo and Camille. Leaving the four girls stranded there Ella and Danielle glared at Val and Sophia. "Why can't you just get along with them it's your fault anyways for using them on the cruise!" Ella yelled. Val pushed Ella "Shut up," Val said. Ella slapped Valarie and they went back home.

Back at the Palm Woods Ella and Danielle came to visit the boys as they sat down at the pool area Logan had Camille sitting on his lap as Kendall had Jo sitting on his lap. Everyone was enjoying their time till Valarie and Sophia showed up with their boyfriends. "Ella, Danielle why the hell didn't you tell us you were visiting the boys we would have came with," Valarie said.

"Because whores are not allowed in," Kendall said. Valarie got mad "Hey don't you talk to our girls like that they are innocent," One dude said. He had dark brown hair with green eyes standing 5'11" "Yeah she so innocent my ass that's why she got drunk and tried to have sex with me and I refused to let a dirty hoe touch me," Kendall said.

Jo laughed so hard which got Kendall laughing Valarie glared as her boyfriend went up to Kendall. Jo got off Kendall and he stood up face to face with Valarie's boyfriend. "I am not scared of you," Kendall said. "You should be," He said. "My boyfriend is a super model and a expert in karate," Valarie said. Kendall laughed as the boy swung Kendall dodged it and tripped him into the pool as the pretty boy screamed and cried saying his gel is now ruined. "Valarie Sophia just get the hell out of here," Ella said.

Val waited for her boyfriend and they left the Palm Woods. "You will regret this Kendall I promise you that," Valarie said walking out. "Only thing I regret was meeting a dirty whore like you," Kendall said. Kendall grabbed Jo's hand and they left to the boys apartment to hang there before he blew up on someone he didn't want to. "Did you really sleep with her?" Jo asked. "No she wanted it and I wouldn't allow it," Kendall said.

Jo nods and follows Kendall apartment. Danielle stands by Carlos poking his cheek. "Hey Carlos lets go get some corn dogs then we can go to the park for some ice cream" Carlos takes Danielle's hand and rushes out of the Palm Woods. Camille shakes her head watching Carlos and Danielle. "Wow its like she was made just for Carlos" Logan nods and he takes Camille's hand walking up to the apartment. Ella smirks and turns to James. "Hey James you want me to help you fix your James" James looks at Ella then he takes off running up to the apartment. "NO ELLA"

Ella giggles and chases James. "Aw come on I'm good with helping people with their hair" James runs through the door and hides into the swirly slide as Ella runs in. Kendall and Jo turn to Ella. Ella looks at them grinning. "Wheres James" Kendall shrugs and turns back to the tv. Jo giggles and turns to watch tv again. Ella crosses her arms then she sits on the ground and starts pouting. "Fine don't tell me then" Kendall stands up and sneaks over to the slide the he grips James foot trying to drag him out. "Come on James time to come out" James tries to get Kendall off him. "No I'm not coming out" Kendall frowns. "Come on"

Logan walks out of his room and looks at Kendall. "What are you doing" Kendall looks at Logan. "Trying to get James out before Ella starts throwing a fit" Logan walks over and grabs James other leg and the tug him out. James squirms then he groans when Ella sits on him. "NO TOUCHING MY HAIR" He struggles under Ella as she reaches for his hair. Ella starts fixing his hair then she gets up and skips out of the apartment giggling.

James looks at Kendall and Logan. "What did she do to my hair" Kendall holds back from laughing. Logan looks at James. "Nice hello kitty bow James" He starts laughing. Kendall pulls his phone out and takes a picture then he takes off running out of the apartment as James chases after him. Logan follows them. Kendall runs into the pool area then he hides behind a wall. James runs in and looks around for Kendall. Kendall tries to sneak past James but he bumps into him. James tries to grab Kendal''s phone from him. "Give it Kendall"

Kendall throws his phone to Logan. Logan catches it and runs out of the palm woods and to the park. James groans and chases Logan. Logan runs into the park and lays the phone by Carlos then he runs off. Carlos looks at the phone then he looks at James before laughing over from laughing so hard. Danielle grabs the phone and shoves it her pocket watching James chase after Logan then she starts laughing. Logan walks back into the apartment with James and Kendall. Ella and Jo looks over at them. "Well did you have fun"

James walks over and sits by Ella kissing the top of her head. "Don't ever do that again" Ella grins and nods. "Okay i won't do it again cause your my boyfriend" She cuddles up to him. "But i want my Hello Kitty bow back" James takes it out of his pocket and hands it to her. Ella takes it and stands up. "Well i don't really want to go home so I'll stay with you James i just won't tell daddy" Carlos and Danielle walk in and they walk into Carlos's room.

James and Ella walk to James room to go to bed. Kendall looks at Jo and walks her to her apartment. Logan smiles at Camille and takes her to her apartment. Kendall kisses Jo's cheek then he walks back to the apartment. Logan kisses Camille night then he walks to the apartment and goes to bed for the night. Kendall sits on the couch and pulls out the ring he gave to Valarie a few tears slipping pass his eyes then he closes his eyes falling asleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they all reported to Rocque Records to see Griffin there as Ella froze a bit "Hi daddy," Ella said. "Where were you last night?" Griffin asked. Ella bit her lip as Val and Sophia smirked "I bet she was having sex with James daddy," Valarie said. James choked on his water "Excuse me?" James asked. "No daddy I wasn't but maybe you should check on Valarie and Sophia's virginity," Ella said.

"I don't care you girls need to listen now we will talk later about where you were," Griffin said. "Mr. Griffin sir sorry to interrupt but Ella was staying the night at my house we were having so much fun hanging out we had fallen asleep on the couch watching movies I am so sorry I didn't mean for her to get in trouble," Jo lied. "Oh well than that's okay now I booked the boys and my girls on a ski resort they will be leaving in two days for and the trip is for a whole month! So get ready for the trip guys," Griffin said.

"You coming to right daddy?" Valarie asked. "Actually no and NO you can't invite any friends or boyfriends or girlfriends with you this is strictly business fun later got it," Griffin said. "Got it," They said. As they went to sing and rehearsed left and right. Soon the boys left with Ella and Danielle to the palm woods to go hang out at the pool. As Danielle sat on Carlos's lap snuggling him as they watched Logan push Camille into the pool and Kendall "accidentally" pushed Jo in. They laughed as they fell in.

Ella and James were in James room relaxing and talking about the ski resort and how they were excited about it. "I hope your sisters don't play my boys again or there will be problems with us," James said. Ella nodded "No they won't I will make sure of it," Ella said. James smiled and they started kissing and making out in the bedroom not going any further they never took their clothes off.

Logan got attacked by the wet Camille as he was laughing to hard at her. "Gah no no uncle! Uncle," Logan said. Camille tickled Logan than kissed him. Jo pulled Kendall in "GAH!" Kendall yelled. Kendall came up spitting the water out of his mouth than he wrapped his arms around Jo as he softly kissed the back of her neck. She smiled softly.

"I really don't want you going on the ski resort without me who knows what Valarie and Sophia have up their sleeves?" Jo said. "I know but don't you worry I won't let them do anything or try I know their little games and I think I know how to get back at them but I need your's and Camille's help though," Kendall said. He had that smirk on his face and you knew he was scheming .

After awhile Logan, Kendall, Jo and Camille were sitting together in Jo's apartment. "Alright the day we leave we do a fake break up a big act like fake tears and everything and I know you girls can do it so we will make it big and loud won't tell the others about it because they will just interfere and we don't need that," Kendall said. "Okay but what is your plot with the two girls?" Jo asked. Kendall smirked. "Well we will make them think they can get us back into their ska nky arms than BAM! They get hit with the Ahahaha you SL UTS" Kendall said.

They agreed on the plan as they than went and watched a movie together watching "Vampire Sucks" Camille all snuggled up to Logan as his hands were wrapped around her waist. Jo snuggled up to Kendall as he rested his hand on her waist. "This is nice," Kendall said. James and Ella had fallen asleep in his room her fist wrapped tightly in his shirt they looked so peaceful sleeping.

Carlos and Danielle were at the park enjoying corn dogs and each others company. "Carlos I don't want to just be friends anymore can we please be more than friends?" Danielle asked. Carlos looked at her "Well Danielle I do really like you and care for you let's see how what this Ski resort take us and I will give you my answer before the last day of our trip," Carlos said. Danielle smiled and hugged him. "Okay I will wait for your answer because I do want to be with you," Danielle said. Carlos smiled "Turn around," Carlos said. Danielle did turning her back towards him he put on a necklace on her. She looked at it "Oh Carlos," Danielle said

A girl runs through the park tackling Carlos to the ground. "CARLOS" Carlos groans and looks at the girl. "YVONNE" He hugs the girl before getting up and hugging her tighter. "When did you get here?" Yvonne hugs him tighter. "About 20 minutes ago I was bouncing in my seat excited to see my big brother" Carlos smiles then he looks at Danielle. "Oh yea Yvonne this is Danielle my friend" Yvonne grins. "Looks more like a girlfriend if you ask me"

Carlos sets Yvonne down. "I'll go get ice cream for us" He walks off. Yvonne smiles then she turns and glares at Danielle. "Your the girl who hurt my brothers heart do it again and you'll be sorry" She smiles as Carlos walks back over with ice cream. Danielle stands up and stomps off out of the park. Carlos watches Danielle then he looks at Yvonne. Yvonne smiles sweetly at Carlos then she takes her ice cream. "I'm glad I get to see you big brother"

Carlos nods and smiles at her. "Me too little sister" He kisses her cheek. "I have to go I'm sorry but it was nice seeing you again" He walks up to the apartment. Yvonne waves than she runs out of the park. Danielle walks into the boys apartment and sits on the couch. Carlos walks into the apartment and sits by Danielle. "Did she say something to you?" Danielle shakes her head. "Its ok I'm not going to let it get to me" She lays her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to lose your friendship" Carlos nods then he gets up and puts a movie in then he sits by Danielle again.

Kendall leans back pulls Jo onto his lap. "So I'm getting bored of watching the movie lets go do something else" Jo kisses his cheek. "We could go see what the others our doing" Kendall shrugs and stands up with Jo. "You guys coming?" Camille shrugs and stands up with Logan. "Why not there's nothing else to do" They walk to Kendall's apartment. Carlos and Danielle lay on the couch asleep in each others arms. Kendall walks over and turns the TV off then he looks at Carlos and Danielle. "Ok so they aren't over each other and Carlos really needs to get back together with her"

Jo walks over and nods. "Yea he does" She looks at Kendall. "But don't get in the middle of them you'll just make it worse" James and Ella walk out of James room. Ella looks over at the others. "Hey guys what's up" Kendall looks over at them. "Nothing we got bored and caught Carlos and Danielle asleep on the couch" Camille and Jo stand off to the side taking pictures. Ella walks over and joins Jo and Camille. Kendall smirks then he grabs a pillow and starts hitting Carlos.

Carlos jerks awake and falls off the couch with Danielle. Danielle squeaks and opens her eyes looking up at Kendall and the others. "What he ll guys" Kendall grins and drops the pillow. "Well its about time you and Ella get home" Jo puts her phone away and helps Danielle up. "They can just stay at my apartment for tonight" Jo kisses Kendall then she walks out with the girls. Kendall and Carlos walk to their rooms. James looks at Logan then he walks out of the apartment. Logan sits on the couch and turns the TV on then he flips through channels.

Danielle and Ella walk into Jo's apartment then they walk to her room and sit on her waiting for Jo to join them. Danielle looks over and smiles seeing a picture of Kendall and Jo. "Awww their so cute together it must have been taken before Valarie and Kendall happened" Jo walks in with three water bottles. "Yea it was taken a couple of days after I came here" Ella looks at Jo. "Aww that's so cute" Danielle smiles and looks around the room. "I love your room" Jo smiles at Danielle. "Thank you" Ella giggles. "Lets go shopping tomorrow" Ella lays back and closes her eyes falling asleep quickly. Danielle gets off to lay on the ground.

Jo grabs Danielle's arm and pulls her over by her sister before laying beside her. Danielle stares up at the ceiling thinking about Carlos then she rolls over onto her side and curls up tears springing to her eyes then she falls into a light sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the boys woke up just one more day before they had to get on a plane to go off to the ski resort as Ella and Danielle joined James and Carlos down at the pool area in the morning. Yvonne was already there laughing and having a good time with her brother and James. As James was picking on her she laughed. "Morning girls," James said.

"Morning," They said. Yvonne shot daggers towards the Danielle as Danielle quickly looked down at her feet. "Vinnie be nice to Danielle she's my friend I gave her a second shot at this and don't make me remind you I have had given your ex's second chances," Carlos said. Yvonne glared at Carlos "Shut up," She said. Carlos walked over to Danielle and hugged her.

Ella glared at Yvonne soon she felt a pair of arms pick her up and throw her into the pool. "AHH!" She said before she hit the pool. James laughed at her as she glared and than pulled James in. As he came up sputtering he swam to Ella and kissed her. "You ready for tomorrow's trip?" James asked. Ella nodded "As long as I'm with you I will go anywhere with you," Ella said.

James and Ella kissed again. "Get a room you two," Kendall said. Instantly breaking the kiss both end up blushing. Kendall chuckled as Kendall sat down on the beach chair and Jo joined him sitting on the edge of it. "So what are we going to do today it's our last day in warm weather before we hit the cold?" Kendall asked. "WHAT! Brother you didn't tell me you were leaving!" Yvonne whined. "Well sis it's a business call we will be gone for a month," Carlos said.

"But I came all the way to see you!" Yvonne whined again. Carlos hugged his sister "I am sorry sister but I can't bring you Jo and Camille have to stay behind as well why don't you get to know them I am sure they'll let you stay with them till I come back?" Carlos asked. Looking at the two with hopeful eyes. "Sure you can give us all the dirty deeds on the boys while they are gone," Jo smirked. Yvonne grinned from ear to ear. "No no no!" Carlos said.

The boys blushed because they know Yvonne had a LOT of dirty secrets on them. The girls laughed as the boys joined together and pushed them into the pool they screamed as they hit the pool. The boys laughed as they got up. "Run!" Kendall said. The boys took off running as the girls chased them all through Palm Woods soon trapping the boys they tackled the boys and tickled them as the boys yelled mercy mercy.

The girls let up and they all went to hang out for the night as it got late Ella and Danielle left to go finish packing than they all hit the sheets till five in the morning when they all arrived at the airport tired as Jo and Camille went to see them off. As Kendall gave them the queue and Jo and Camille started yelling at Kendall and Logan calling them ungrateful and everything as Camille slapped Logan hard.

They all got onto the plane as Kendall and Logan looked depressed. Valarie and Sophia smirked at the scene and they were going to like this trip. Kendall and Logan sat down as James and Carlos tried to cheer them up. "It's going to be okay man don't worry!" James said. "We will talk to them when we get back this Ski Resort might do us all the trick to clear our minds," Carlos said.

They sat back as they flew all the way to the ski resort relaxing it only took two hours to get there soon they walked off the plane and walked off to the bus that would take them over to the resort they were staying in. "Okay Dogs you all will be sharing a room and the girls will be sharing a room as well," Gustavo said. "Okay," They said. When they walked in they gave the keys to Logan and Kendall since they wouldn't loose them that easily.

"Let's go snowboarding!" Carlos said. The boys liked that idea as they got settled in first they got all their gears on to go snowboarding. The girls had their gears on as Sophia and Valarie walked towards Kendall and Logan "Well looks like we meet again sucks that your girlfriends broke up with you two but we see why they would," Valarie said.

"Aww you think we want a pair of who res as girlfriends plus we like girls with boobs not no wonder bras so no thank you," Kendall said. Valarie and Sophia were so red in the face. Ella and Danielle snickered as they all went to hit the slopes zigzagging through the powder of the snow. James was good as he showed off his skills. Sophia, Valarie, Ella, and Danielle were a little scared.

As Carlos and James came back up from going down. "Come on it'll be fun," Logan said. "We are scared," Ella and Danielle admitted. "You'll be fine we will take you down just hold on okay," James said. Ella nodded as James held out his hands she took them. "You ready?" James asked. Ella nodded softly as she looked at James and he flashed his famous smile. Ella blushed under all that face mask he knew she was blushing.

As they went first she screamed as they started off James laughed as they went down he helped her slide from side to side. As Carlos and Danielle went next than Logan was nice enough to help Sophia down and Kendall being a smartass gave Valarie a push as she screamed Kendall went behind her laughing as Valarie kept screaming "LEAN AND BOB," Kendall yelled. As they reached the ground level Valarie ended up falling on her as s. They couldn't help but to laugh at Valarie who was now bitc hing left and right about how Kendall is such a jack as s.

Once they finished sledding they went inside to sit around the camp fire drinking hot chocolate. Valarie and Sophia sighed and joined them looking at Kendall and Logan both holding their hands out. "Let's call it a truce we are stuck here for a month together we might as well not fight or try to kill each other," Valarie said. Kendall and Logan looked at each other and held their hands out. "Okay truce," Kendall said. The girls smiled as Sophia and Valarie sat down in between Kendall and Logan.

They had a little campfire singing as the boys sang "Stuck" a couple people more surrounded the boys and girls listening and smiling to the music as they finished the crowd clapped and the boys smiled and thanked everyone. They finally all stood up and walked to their rooms Ella and James kissed goodnight as Carlos gave Danielle a kiss on the cheek. Than they went into their rooms for the night for a brand new day was to start.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days past as they were enjoying their ski trip they soon had to go up and sing in the dining room they had set up as they went and played in the snow for a bit before they had to warm up their vocals when Gustavo yelled for them they walked in and went to warm their vocals it was boys night to sing the girls were to sing tomorrow as the boys were dancing singing and than they goofed around.

The girls watched in amusement watching them soon it started to crowd as the girls joined Gustavo and Kelly on the side of the stage. The boys got up and sang "Boyfriend", "Worldwide", "City is Ours" and "Famous" the crowd cheered as the boys walked off the stage and were handed waters by the girls. "Thanks," They said. As the crowd disappeared after getting autographs by some of their fans that came up to them.

The boys and the girls chilled out in the lounge area warming up to the fireplace. Ella snuggled up to James as Carlos held Danielle close to him. Valarie and Sophia sitting on the floor as Logan and Kendall had the couch. It was getting dark out to go shed some powder of the snow so they stayed indoors soon they saw it started to snow a bit. "Well this will be nice in the morning fresh powder we can shed on," James said. The boys agreed.

Ella yawned a bit. "I think we all should turn in early so we can snowboard tomorrow," Kendall said. They all nodded and headed back to their rooms as James and Ella were last to walk into their separate rooms as James pinned Ella to the wall and they started making out as she wrapped her legs around his waist not caring that people were walking by staring. Soon they broke the kiss and walked to their own rooms as James felt the tightness in his pants.

As he went to the bathroom changed into his pajamas after he fixed his little problem. They went to sleep for the night as in the morning they were going to have fun and sled and snowboard. During the middle of the night Kendall woke up and walked out of his room deciding he couldn't sleep he went to the lounge in his pajamas and sat and text'd Jo.

"I miss you couldn't sleep so I thought I text you" Kendall sent. "I can't sleep either really miss you too Kendall I can't wait till your back in my arms" Jo sent back. They text'd back a few times than he looked up to see Valarie she smiled at him with two hot chocolates. "Who you texting?" Valarie asked. "My mom," Kendall lied. Valarie handed him a cup "Thanks," Kendall said. "You miss your mom?" Valarie asked. "Yeah me and my mom are pretty close and my sister to," Kendall said.

Valarie smiled at him. "Can't sleep?" Kendall asked. Valarie nodded "You don't mind if I keep you company?" Valarie asked. Kendall shook his head no and patted the seat next to him as Valarie sat down they sat and talked enjoying the hot chocolate soon once that was gone they actually fell asleep in the lounge were the boys and girls found them curled up together on the couch.

Carlos decided to give Kendall and Valarie a wet willy making both jump high and everyone laughed at them. Valarie and Kendall went to their rooms changed came back out in gears as they all went snowboarding they were all having a fun time laughing and enjoying each others company soon it started snowing again as they were on the top of the big hill again.

"Let's go a few more times before it gets worse out," James said. They all agreed as they went on their snowboards down the slopes soon Kendall wasn't watching what he was doing. "KENDALL WATCH OUT!" Carlos yelled. But it was too late Kendall hit the rock making him fly in the air and he hit his head on another rock when he landed knocking him out. Valarie who was close to him ran to his side. "Kendall! Kendall wake up!" Valarie yelled. She notice the blood on the rock than Kendall's head as she carefully took off the ski gear on his face she applied pressure on his head that was bleeding. "HELP! HELP!" Valarie yelled. Which wasn't good cause now they heard rumbling.

Carlos and the others skated to them. "We got to hurry an avalanche is coming," James said. "But we can't move him!" Logan said. Soon before anyone could react they were buried in the avalanche of snow.

Valarie squirms and tries to push the snow away from her and Kendall only to have more fall onto them. Carlos starts digging his way out dragging Danielle with him. Danielle shakes the snow off her hair once she crawls out of the snow than she looks at Carlos. "Now what?"

Carlos sits by her and wraps his arms around her. "Well I'm going to try and get the others out starting with Kendall and you go and try to find someone to help us" Danielle nods and stands up then she walks off to try and find someone. Carlos turns and starts digging trying to find his friends. Danielle stumbles around trees trying to find her way to the cabins. Carlos tugs Valarie out leaving Kendall laying there before turning to find the others then he looks at Valarie. "Don't touch or move Kendall till I find Logan"

Valarie nods and sits on the ground watching Carlos then she looks down at Kendall. James breaks through the snow and helps Sophia out then he climbs out. "Where is Kendall?" Carlos sits back and looks at James. "Over by Valarie but don't move him yet" James nods and walks over to Valarie and sits by her. Sophia sits down and hugs her knees sighing. Carlos struggles to keep digging. James looks over and walks back over to Carlos. "Take a break I'll find Logan and Ella"

Carlos nods and lays back. James starts digging around trying to find Logan or Ella. Carlos rolls over and makes his way over and he carefully sits by Kendall. Valarie watches than she slips in on the other side of Kendall with Sophia and they try to keep Kendall warm. James groans and keeps looking through the snow. Logan squirms and breaks through the snow and slowly climbs out. James rushes over and helps Logan out. "You ok man" Sophia looks over and rushes over to Logan's side. Logan looks at James and shakes his head. "I think I broke my ankle"

James lifts Logan into his arms and walks over setting him down by Carlos. "Stay there I still need to find Ella" Valarie looks at James. "What about Danielle?" Carlos looks at them. "She's looking for help" James nods and looks at the sky. "We might be here for awhile it looks like there's a storm coming" Carlos huddles closer to Kendall. Valarie scoots over and lays by Kendall wrapping her arms around him gently. Kendall groans and shifts before opening his eyes. "I hurt all over"

James stumbles over and tries to find Ella. Logan looks at Kendall. "I know you do but we have no clue when anyone will find us lets just hope Danielle finds someone" Danielle walks through the snow then she stops before screaming as some wolves run towards her. Carlos jumps and looks around hearing a faint scream then he looks Kendall thinking it us just some teenagers having fun. Valarie huddles closer to Kendall. Carlos tugs his jacket off and lays it onto of Kendall.

Logan looks at Carlos. "Put that back on Carlos" He shifts before wincing from pain shooting through his ankle. Carlos shakes his head. "Kendall needs it more then I do" James digs down and smiles than Ella comes up then frowns seeing her shaking badly. Ella crawls out quickly and hugs James sobbing. James hugs back and rocks back and forth. Ella pulls away and crawls over sitting by Valarie and Sophia. Carlos leans back against some snow.


	5. Chapter 5

Danielle found a stick and hit the wolves that came and attacked her as she struggled down the slope to find help she hoped to get away from the wolves soon the weather was turning for the worse and Danielle had to find help soon and fast. Logan sitting next to Kendall "How you feeling?" Logan asked. "Like a train ran over me than horses stomped on me after the train," Kendall said. "It's going to be okay man you took a nasty spill just stay awake now we will try to keep you warm," Logan said.

Kendall nodded as he shivered "Carlos lay down next to Kendall's side Sophia sit near his head James and Ella near his feet," Logan said. "What we going to do we have to get out of here," Valarie said, "He needs medical treatment and so does Logan." They nodded "We will Danielle should be on her way now with help," Carlos said. They all hoped that Carlos was right.

Danielle was freezing she soon found someone. "HELP PLEASE HELP!" Danielle cried out. The guy ran to her "What's wrong?" He asked. "My My friends they are trapped up there! One's really hurt he hit his head on a rock when he wiped out!" Danielle said. The guy took her back to the cabin and got rescue workers as they went out to find the boys.

As one of the workers gave Danielle a blanket and hot chocolate Gustavo and Kelly came up to her. "Where are the Dogs and your sisters you guys need to be in practicing your harmony's," Gustavo said. Danielle start to get teary eyed. "They are all stuck in an avalanche and Kendall's hurt bad," Danielle said. Kelly gasped as they waited worried about the others.

As the others waited Kendall was shivering worse. Logan cursed as Kendall was closing his eyes. "Stay awake Kendall come on you have to stay awake," Logan said. Kendall looked at Logan "I - I can't so t - t - tired," Kendall said shivering. "Come on dude you can't fall asleep on us," Carlos said. Soon they heard people talking Kendall had fallen asleep as Logan and Valarie were trying to wake Kendall up. James flagged them down.

As they came to help quickly "Can you all move?" One asked. "Kendall passed out again and I think I broke my ankle," Logan said. They nodded as they carefully got Kendall on a board and attached it to the sled as they had Logan get on the other sled as they helped them snowboard all the way down as they got back to the cabin an ambulance were waiting to transport them to the hospital.

"KENDALL!" Kelly yelled. As they all got to the Cabin "We got to get them to the hospital we will bring them back when as they made the others go into the van they followed behind to the hospital as everyone got treated for frostbite Ella hugged James tightly as he held her tightly she had tears falling she was worried about Kendall as everyone else was.

Logan came out of the his ankle in a walking cast as he sighed they were all sitting in the waiting room waiting the news on Kendall as it was hours on end before the nurse rolled Kendall out who was very out of it. "He's fine but he's going to be out of it for a couple days here are his medicine to take you guys were all lucky to come out alive," The nurse said. Handing Valarie the medicine for Kendall.

They went back to the cabin as Kendall threw up when they got out of the van as Danielle ran embracing Sophia crying Sophia hugged Danielle. "Shh it's okay we all are fine now," Sophia said.

Sophia walks in with Danielle while Carlos and James help Kendall to their room. Kendall lays down on his bed and stares at the ceiling. "I made a mistake" Carlos looks at Kendall. "And that would be" Kendall looks at Carlos. "Letting Valarie go" Carlos looks at James. James stares at Kendall. "Dude she used you than broke up with you so she could be her ex boyfriend again" Kendall glares at James. "Yea but she didn't leave my side when we were stuck in the snow" He rolls over facing away then he falls asleep. James walks out and slams the door to find Ella.

Ella sits on the couch in front of the fireplace with Valarie while a boy tries to flirt with them. Valarie turns and looks at the boy. "Take your fucking ass and get the hell away from me and my sister" Ella giggles and leans on Valarie watching the boy walk off. "You tell him sis" Valarie hugs Ella. Logan walks over to them and sits down groaning. "Stupid walking cast" Ella leans forward and looks at Logan. "Aw its okay Logan." Logan looks at Ella and smiles. "I know but it still sucks" Ella giggles and leans back staring at the fire.

Carlos walks over with Kendall. Kendall rubs his eyes then he shakes his head and looks at Valarie. "Can I talk to you" Valarie scoffs and looks at Kendall. "Why" Kendall grabs her hand and pulls her off too the side. "I wanted a second chance with you" Valarie stares at him. "No I still have a boyfriend and I'm going to turn into a bit ch cause you want to get back together with me" Kendall turns and walks over sitting by Logan. Valarie pulls her phone out and texts someone. Ella pulls her phone out and reads the text then she looks at Kendall.

Logan stands up and walks over to get some hot chocolate. A girl turns around and dumps into Logan then she spills her hot chocolate all over her shirt. Logan looks at her then he grabs a napkin trying to help her clean her shirt. "I'm so sorry" The girl looks at him. "Its okay don't worry about it" Logan smiles at her. "I'm Logan" Tibby smiles. "I'm Tibby and that's my twin over there" She points at a black haired girl sitting in front of the fire place.

Logan nods. "We should hang out sometime when I get out of my walking cast" Tibby looks at the cast and gasps. "Aww what happened" Logan looks at his foot. "Me and my friends got caught by a avalanche" Tibby frowns. "Awww you poor thing you should come up to our house since my dad owns the place you could invite that blonde guy over there" She points at Kendall. Logan shakes his head. "No he should stay here he got hurt worse than me" Tibby nods and takes his hand turning to Kelsey. "Lets go up to our house"

Kelsey turns and looks at Tibby and Logan. "Sure but who's the guy" Tibby looks at Logan. "This is Logan he wanted to hang out so we're going up to the house if you want to join us" Kelsey nods and she walks out with Tibby and Logan. Logan texts Carlos telling him he'll meet up with everyone later. Kelsey walks through the door to their house. "DAD WE'RE HOME AND WE HAVE A FRIEND" Tibby helps Logan to the couch then she sits by him. "So what are you doing here"

Kelsey picks up a cd case and tosses it to Tibby. "He's here cause he's in a band with his friends and some girls too" Tibby catches it and squeals then she clings to Logan's arm. "You are in that band Kelsey is so in love with" Logan shifts and looks at Tibby. "Yea but I don't want my friends to worry about me maybe i should leave now" Tibby frowns. "But you just got here don't leave" Kelsey walks to her room rolling her eyes.

Valarie stands up and walks to her room. James helps Kendall to their room with Carlos following them. Ella looks at Danielle then she leans on her. "I'm bored" Sophia looks at them. "Well we could go and watch movies for the rest of the night" Danielle picks up Ella ands nods than they walk to their room. Sophia walks in and looks through the movies before putting one in and sitting on her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan started feeling uncomfortable as Tibby giggles at him. "I think it's time for me to go can one of you take me home?" Logan asked. Tibby clung tighter he could feel her kind of wanting to rock on his side as Logan squirmed away and hoped away as she got up and frowned he walked away quickly as she cried out "Logie!" Logan groaned as he got chased soon Kelsey pulled him into her room.

"I'll take you back to the cabin just stay here," Kelsey said. Tibby pouted "Where he go?" She whined. "He went out in the backyard I think go find him," Kelsey lied. Tibby ran outside as Kelsey helped Logan out of the house and drove him back to the cabin. "Thanks," Logan said. "Not a problem my twin can be a little crazy," Kelsey said. Logan smiled "It's okay I am use to it, I just get uncomfortable sometimes." Kelsey smiled as she got to the cabin and helped Logan inside.

Logan went to bed as the others were fast asleep. It was morning in no time as Kendall had four missed calls from Jo he groaned and he called her back "Hey… Yeah I had a ski accident….. Yes I am fine… No don't worry….. Yeah I love you too…." Kendall said he hung up the phone with Jo. "Dude you really falling in love with Valarie?" James asked.

Logan looked at him like he was crazy. "Why don't you just butt out of it James and go to your girlfriend," Kendall said. Soon a knock came at the door and James answered it and Ella jumped in James arms as Danielle zipped by and grabbed Carlos and they went to get breakfast. "Let's get some food," Ella said. James nodded. As James carried Ella to the buffet.

"Dude you hungry?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded he went to stand up but failed his head was pounding. "Ugh this headache can go away now," Kendall said. Logan chuckled and helped him up. "Are you being really serious about Valarie or we sticking to our plan?" Logan asked. Kendall shrugged "Really don't know anymore dude I do love Jo but something about Valarie it's unexplainable," Kendall said.

"Dude snap out of it she used you! She don't love you she never will just like Sophia they are just players," Logan said. Kendall sighed than nodded and they walked together to the buffet as Valarie and Sophia just walked out of their room and joined the boys and their sisters for breakfast. "So what's on today's agenda?" Valarie asked. "Gustavo and Kelly wants us to meet them after breakfast in the lounge," Ella said. Valarie nodded "Ooh okay," She replied.

After breakfast they walked to the lounge and their sat Gustavo and Kelly "Dogs and girls since of the incident that had happened last night we are putting off the singing for the next three days so everyone can heal decently and Logan are you going to be able to dance?" Gustavo asked. "Well it still hurts a little bit but I think if I can work on it, I will be able to dance without oh so much pain," Logan said. Gustavo nodded "But we also don't want you to hurt yourself worse so if you can't it's okay," Kelly said.

Logan nodded soon he heard the squealing and Tibby came running towards Logan as Logan screamed and got tackled to the floor. Sophia glared and grabbed the girl off Logan "And who the hell are you?" Sophia yelled. "I am Tibby my daddy owns this place," Tibby said. Kelsey who walked in smoothly she pulled Tibby away from them. "Tibby stop before you get into a fight," Kelsey said. "She started it," Tibby complained.

Kelsey looked over at Kendall and started blushing and quickly dragged Tibby away and Valarie couldn't help but to feel jealous when Kendall was staring at Kelsey as she left. Gustavo finally finished what he had to say. Than everyone left and did what they wanted to do as Kendall and Logan were in their room talking to Jo and Camille who were freaking out about the accident they had. Kendall and Logan finally got Camille and Jo to calm down.

They hung up and decided to go to Sophia and Valarie and hung out with them as Kelsey and Tibby watched in a distant feeling jealous and they looked at each other and nodded they had to come up with a plan to get Logan and Kendall for themselves and away from the girls they were hanging with and laughing with. James and Ella were building a snowman with Carlos and Danielle they were trying to make it big. As they were laughing as Carlos fell in the snow. So he tackled Danielle in the snow and she squealed as they rolled around in the snow.

Danielle squirms away from Carlos then she dumps snow on him before running off. Ella kisses James cheek then she walks into the lounge. A little girl runs over with a paper and a pen than she looks up at James. "Excuse me can I have your autograph and your friends autograph" She holds up the paper and pen. James smiles and picks her up. "Sure lets go inside to the others" Lizzy giggles. "Yay I'm Lizzy" James walks in and sets her down. "Hey guys this girl wants our autographs" Carlos and Danielle follow James into the lounge.

Lizzy blushes and hands the paper to James. James signs it than he hands it to Carlos. Carlos grins and takes it. "Someone has a crush on James" He signs it before handing it to Kendall. They pass it around then Ella hands it back narrowing her eyes at the girl. Lizzy takes it and looks at James. "Can I hang out with you?" James wraps his arm around Ella. "Well I was going to hang out with Ella today" Lizzy starts pouting. "Oh okay thanks for the autographs" She turns and walks away.

Ella leans on James. "I have a feeling that girl won't leave you alone James and I don't like that" James turns and looks at Ella. "She's a little girl Ella and I don't like her I love you I wouldn't ever leave you" Ella blushes and looks at James before standing up and kissing him. "Aww I love you too James." James smiles and wraps his arms around her waist. Kelsey grabs Lizzy's wrist and pulls her over to Tibby. "Hey could you get Logan and Kendall alone than we could get James to hang out with you"

Lizzy looks up at them. "I'm listening" Kelsey bends down and points over at Kendall and Logan. "See them over there go ask them to go play with you outside cause no one else will play with you" Lizzy looks over and nods then she walks over to Kendall and Logan fake tears running down her face.

Logan looks at Lizzy and frowns. Tibby and Kelsey slip outside quickly. "Awww what's wrong" Lizzy sniffles and looks at Logan. "I have no one to play with and I wanted to go build a snowman will you and him play with me" She points at Kendall. Logan nods and stands up. Lizzy smiles and skips out with Logan while he drags Kendall with him.

Tibby squeals and runs over tackling Logan to the ground. "LOGIE" Logan groans and tries to squirm away. "GET OFF OF ME BIT CH" Tibby pulls away and slaps Logan across the face. "What did you say" Kendall walks over and tugs Tibby off Logan. "What the he ll get the fu ck away from him bit ch" Tibby breaks free and glares at Kendall before kicking Logan's hurt foot. Logan groans and rolls over gripping his foot. "FU CK" Kendall glares back and pushes her to the ground than he helps Logan up.

Tibby stands up and walks away with Kelsey. Kendall picks Logan up into his arms and walks back into the lounge. Carlos and James rush over to Kendall and Logan. "What happened" Kendall looks at them. "Those stupid twins" James takes Logan from Kendall. "I'll take him back to the room" James and Ella walk to the boys room. Kendall walks over and sits on the couch not saying anything. Carlos walks over and sits by Kendall. Danielle sits on Carlos's lap. "Will Logan be okay?" Kendall shrugs. "He got beat up by the craze fan girl"

Danielle nods and cuddles up to Carlos. Ella rushes up to Kendall and the others. "Kendall, Logan keeps complaining that his foot hurts really badly but he won't let James or anyone help him" Kendall looks at her then he runs to their room. Carlos stands up and follows Kendall with the girls. Kendall walks up to James watching him bang on the door. "Did he kick you out" James looks at Kendall. "Yes he said he didn't want help then he kicked me out so I sent Ella to get you guys" Carlos and the others walk up to them. "Well we have to get him out"

Sophia pulls her phone out and calls Camille hoping she could get him to come out. "Hey Camille its Sophia I know you hate me but we can't get Logan out of the boys room could you try and call him please" Kendall turns and watches Sophia than he looks at the others. "Maybe she could get him to come out" Sophia smiles and hangs up. "She's going and try to get him out but she can't promise anything" James nods and they sit outside the door waiting to see if Logan comes out.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan comes out wincing and pouting as Kendall hugged his friend. "It's going to be okay it's time to get back at those twins," Kendall said. They all walked into the room and started plotting on the twins as Gustavo barged in. "What the hell Dogs?" Gustavo asked. "Your going to have to book if a few more days later than what you wanted one of the crazed fans attacked Logan and hit his bad ankle," Kendall said. Gustavo groaned "You okay Logan?" He asked.

"It hurts but I will recover," Logan said. Gustavo nodded than left after yelling at them for having a craze fan attack him. As they went back to talking about the plan they soon went to put their plan in action but little did they know the twins already had a plan in action themselves. Soon the little girl popped out of nowhere and tugged on James pant leg she smiled sweetly at him and held her arms up.

James smiled softly at her and picked her up "What are you doing all by yourself little one where's your parents?" James asked. "They said they had to wrestle so they told me to go play than I heard mama go ahh ohh yea," Lizzy said. James eyes widen and didn't know what to say "Alright how about I take you sledding," James said. Lizzy clapped and smiled big.

"I would love that," Lizzy said. Ella was getting jealous big time of James and Lizzy's little fun fair as she watched them go sledding from the window she couldn't help but want to rip James from that little girls arms and have him all for herself. As she watched them Carlos and Danielle were sharing a corn dog and snuggling up near the fireplace.

Logan and Kendall were avoiding the twins as much as possible which was kind of hard each time they moved somewhere they were there as Logan and Kendall got sick of it they went up to them "You girls need to leave us the fu ck alone or you guys won't like us so much," Kendall said. "It's cool that you admire us but you guys are going WAY TO FAR!" Logan said. "That's fine whatever," Kelsey said snapping her figures soon Kendall and Logan blacked out.

And were taken away from the cabin Kelsey and Tibby smirked and they walked away and they went home with their new toys they had to play with when Logan came to it he struggled to open his eyes and move he could feel someone was straddling him and when he opened his eyes he saw Tibby smiling down at him "What the he ll is going on?" Logan asked. "You and Kendall are going to be with us forever and you guys are marrying us," Tibby said.

Logan struggled "Let us go we will be saved!" Logan said. "Yeah about that no one is allowed in this house without permission from our father and top guard," Tibby said. Logan struggled more as Tibby pressed herself harder on him he could feel the heat coming from her legs. "You are not leaving so stop struggling if you know what's best for you," Tibby said. Logan sighed "Just let us go you know you both will be in serious trouble if they catch you," Kendall said.

"See dear Kendall that isn't happening one bit," Kelsey said. Kelsey smiled wickedly as the girls left their rooms and went to go eat their lunches. Back at the cabin no one was really putting two an two together when finally they realized that Kendall and Logan were missing. "Where are they?" Valarie asked she was a bit nervous now.

James had went to his room to see if they were their as Lizzy looked at Ella and smiled at her while Ella gave a frown. "James will be mine and you can't do nothing about it because he won't believe you since I'm a sweet little girl," Lizzy said smirking. "Why you little!" Ella yelled. Lizzy saw James come back and she smirked than started the fake tears and ran to James. "She hit me!" Lizzy cried. "Ella! She's just a little girl why would you do that to a little girl?" James asked. Ella looked like she was hit by a bus. "WHAT!" Ella yelled. "I DID NOT TOUCH HER JAMES" James looked at her than Lizzy "Want some ice cream?" James asked. Lizzy nodded as James picked her up and carried her away leaving Ella shocked and she got pissed when she saw Lizzy stick her tongue out Ella

Ella stomps her foot and crosses her arms glaring at the ground. James sets Lizzy down. "What kind do you want" Lizzy looks up at him. "Strawberry" James nods and get her some then he hands it to her. Lizzy takes it and starts eating it. "Thank you" James nods and gets some for himself. "Your welcome" Danielle walks up to them and grabs Lizzy's hand and picks her up. "Why you little bitch better stay away from us" Lizzy squirms and starts sobbing. "I just wanted to hang out with James" She sobs harder. James snatches Lizzy away and glares at Danielle. "What the hell Danielle she's just a little girl"

Danielle glares back. "No she's a little spoiled bitch that is trying to take you from Ella" Lizzy clings to James arm sobbing. James hugs Lizzy close. "Like you weren't a spoiled bitch when I met you" He walks away from Danielle. Ella sits on Carlos lap sobbing while he rubs her back. "He hates me" Carlos frowns. "He doesn't hate you he's just upset cause you were mean to a little girl" Ella stands up. "Well its not my fault that he's taking the side of that bitch" Carlos stands up watching Ella quickly stand up. "Stop calling her that cause now I'm thinking your turning into a bitch again" Sophia stands up and punches Carlos. "Asshole " She walks away with Ella.

Kendall struggles to get free as Tibby and Kelsey walk in then he glares at them before he sighs. "You need to let us walk around the house you can't keep us in here forever" Kelsey and Tibby look at each other than Kelsey looks at them. "Fine but you can't leave our sight" Kendall shrugs. Kelsey grabs Kendall by his wrist and pulls him to the kitchen. "You hungry" Kendall pulls away. "Let Logan go he's already have trouble with girls he doesn't need to be here I'll be with you to forever just let Logan go" Tibby and Logan walk in then Tibby looks at Kelsey. "We could share him if you want"

Logan watches them. Kelsey shrugs and looks at Logan. "Your free to go but tell anyone where Kendall is you'll regret it and it might cost Kendall his life" Logan nods and he quickly leaves walking back to lounge and thinking on how to get Kendall back. Kendall sits at the table and looks at the girls. "Thank you" Kelsey smiles and walks over sitting on his lap. "Your welcome" Kendall tenses up. Kelsey frowns. "Its okay I'll even let you have my bed to yourself" Kendall shrugs. "As long as you guys are happy I'm happy" He looks at them. "Can't I just text and say bys to my friends"

Kelsey nods. "Sure but I get to read it before you send it" Kendall nods and pulls out his phone and texts James saying he quits the band and he's not coming back and to tell Jo that he loves her than he hands it to Kelsey. Kelsey reads and sends it then she hands it back to him. "Good now lets get ready for bed we have clothes you can use then tomorrow I'll send someone to get your clothes" Kendall nods and lets Kelsey pulls him to their room.

Logan stumbles into the lounge shaking from the cold. Carlos jumps up from the couch and runs over to Logan with James. "Dude where have you been and where's Kendall" Logan looks at Carlos. "I can't say where Kendall is but I know he's safe" James pulls his phone and frowns reading the text. "Guys he quit the band and he's not coming back anytime soon" Carlos frowns. "Logan tell us where Kendall is right now" Logan shakes his head and walks to their room locking everyone out again. James throws his phone at the wall sighing. "Damn it"

Carlos pulls James to the girls room and knocks on the door. Danielle opens the door. "What do you want guys" Carlos frowns. "Need somewhere to stay tonight" Danielle shrugs and lets them in then she changes and gets in her bed. Ella and Sophia lay in their bed already asleep. James and Carlos lay on the ground. Carlos stares up at the ceiling thinking about where Kendall could be. James rolls onto his side and falls asleep. Valarie walks out of the bathroom drying her then she looks down at Carlos and James. Carlos waves at Valarie. "Hey" She rolls her eyes and goes to bed.


End file.
